


X&Y

by AlayneBlackwing



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aww, F/M, Future Fic, Jeyne is 19 years old, Theon is 27 years old..., Why Did I Write This?, Written in art class, happiness, six years after war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9628118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlayneBlackwing/pseuds/AlayneBlackwing
Summary: Theon has to prepare himself for marriage with Lady Arya





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Depressiv Theyne shippers with no hope for this pairing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Depressiv+Theyne+shippers+with+no+hope+for+this+pairing).



> Sooo, to the title, I think that Coldplay's Song X&Y is pretty much Theon or even Theon & Jeyne and i didn't had any idea for a good title, so...well.
> 
> To the story, Theyne is my absolute favourite pairing in ASOIAF and this would be like my perfect end (which I know wont happen, because it's way too happy), so I decided to make a one-shot for fun...maybe I'll do one-shots of other pairings this month...

Pyke, 306 AC

-You don't really mean it, do you? - Theon couldn't take his eyes from the letter which he had just recived this morning.

-I thought you would be happy! Do you even know how difficult it was to make those fucking lords accept this?! - Asha was looking at him with a surprised expression - I really thought you would be happy! You should be happy, that girl's really pretty.

-And she is going to be really upset when she finds out that she's going to marry again...

-I don't think so, she probably already knows that it's gonna be you. - Asha smiled, but she changed her expression when she saw the look in Theon' eyes - Don't you remember how she started crying when you both had to say goodbye? She started hugging you and didn't wanted to let you go!

-Forgetting that we are related, how would you react if you had to marry me? A living skeleton with silber teeths and only seven fingers. Would you be happy with the idea of sharing the sheets with someone like me? - He couldn't believe the look Asha gave him, she was shaking her head in a tired way.

-Fine! I get it! - She screamed - but if you can't be happy for her, at least be happy for yourself, you'll have a beautyfull wife who may or may not love you, but at least you wont be so lonely anymore. - She came nearer to him and softly touched his shoulder, she was looking very searious now - I know that what he did was more than horrible, for both of you, but I still want to see you smile.

-Even with silber teeths? - Theon smiled sadly at her and tried to laugh at his own joke, even if he felt more pitty than happiness for himself in that moment.

Asha let a laugh out and hugged him, softly but also strongly.

_"At least it's someone she knows..."_

* * *

The light from the candles beside the window of his room showed him the letter that Lord Stark had sent him.

He could still recoignise Bran's handwriting and he wondered if he still looked the same as last time he saw him; brigth blue eyes, auburn hair and that childish face. But every time he tried to imagine his face, it changed to Robbs...just as every time he tried to imagine Aryas face, the real Arya, it changed to Jeynes.

_"The poor girl had more than enough with her first marriage and now they want to humillate her with me..."_

He remembered the letters they had sent each other after the end of the war. The first one was brought from Asha, who had to travell to Winterfell to meet the new King in the North. After a month, Asha had come back and brought with her a letter from Lady "Arya". Asha, Sansa and Bran knew about Jeyne but they decided to keep things like that, the real Arya was most probably dead and Jeyne had nowhere to go. Theon was extremely happy when he knew that Sansa still cared for her friend to even allow her to play Arya.

After the letter Jeyne had sent him, he answered fast and after a sencond letter from her, they kept writing eachother.

_"Maybe it was Sansa's Idea...I'll have to wait two weeks to know..."_

He let the letter in the table and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

The weeks passed to slowly for him. The anxiety was making him feel seasick and tired but still, the day she arrived he didn't felt better.

-Are you ready for your wife, little brother? - asked Asha while the sea breeze of the coast hit her sharp face.

-Not at all...- he answered her with a sad look on his eyes.

Just a pair of minutes after they too short conversacion, a ship came to the harbor.

Theon's eyes opened with wonder when he saw her coming out of the ship with a little boy. Her eyes were still as beautyfull and similar as gazelle's eyes, and her nose was still missing, but her body changed in many ways. She was taller, and her breast weren't the one of a child anymore. She was still very thin, but not as skinny as last time he saw her. She ported a crown of red roses and her hair was long and free but she had three little braids, two in the right side of her head and one in the left one, her dress was white as snow and long enough to hide her heels.

Jeyne stepped out of the ship with the little boy who somehow saw very much like Robb Stark and bowed in front of Asha and him.

-I pledge to the Gods to be a good wife and to please you my lord. - she said with something which could be called "happiness" in her eyes.

Theon took her shoulder and made her stand. He looked at her and suddenly felt how two warm arms hugged him deeply.

-You can't imagine how happy I am to see you... - He whispered with tenderness - As I see, you still haven't forgot your name.

-I'm happy you forgot yours.- she answered still hugging him.

-I told you so. -said his sister with a confident smile on her face.

With the words of Asha, Jeyne stepped behind and brooke the tender hug.

-I'm sorry my lady... - said Jeyne, looking extremely ashamed.

Asha shout of laughter and shaked her hand.

-I hope you like fresh fish, Lady Arya, it's the only thing you'll be able to eat at these damned Islands. - Asha screamed the words so that the company of people which had decided to wait with them for the arrival of the soppoused lady Arya, knew that in fact, it was "Arya".

-I haven't tasted it, but I'm sure I'll like it. - answered the girl with a shy smile to the fiery woman in front of her.

* * *

The feast had passed as planned. Many lords and ladys came to welcome lady Arya and her brother, Rickon Stark. Wex was one of the first persons to present himself. Asha laughed loudly as always but she still tried to make the future Lady Greyjoy feel safe, she also befriended Rickon fastly and gave him too much to drink. Theon...well Theon felt nervous, but happy. In less then a week he would be a married man.

At two o'clock in the morning the feast was already over and after sending his drunk sister to her room to get some sleep and asking his friend, Wex, to take a sleeping Rickon to his chamber, Theon decided that his future wife should rest. She was tired and he noted how often she tried to hide her yawn keeping her mouth closed.

She took his arm and he guided her to her new chambers.

-Thank you for the feast, I did like the fish... - she said while rising her head to look to Theon. She had grown a lot but she was still shorter than him.

-I'm happy you did...you'll have to eat a lot of it now that you are going to live here! - he said trying to laugh as they walked through the door to her chambers - I hope you'll like your room...it's a little austere, but you wont be staying there for long...If it's any consolation, I tried to give some secret detaills to _our_ future chambers.

-I don't need a consolation. - she looked at him with severe eyes as she seat in the bed - Asha told me. It's not like that. I'm not obligated to...but I would like to...well...if you would like to... - She was taking one of the braids of her hair and moving it nervously. Theon was speechless - When I wrote you that first letter, I thought it would be like a good bye, and I was sad about it...but when you wrote me back, I felt so happy... Bran didn't like our "friendship" at the beginn and he even took the letters we wrote each other....when he red them, he somehow forgave you. But still, I was the one who wanted to...a month ago, they asked me and...I was so happy about it... - Jeyne smiled slightly and looked up to meet Theon's eyes.

-...I don't know what to say...It's just...you could do better, you could do way better...

-No, I couldn't. Back with him, there were many "honorable knights and lords" who could have at least try to save a little girl who was screaming and crying the whole day....none of them did...only you.

Theon saw how she stood and came near to him. When she slightly pressed her lips against his, he felt nervous. In the past, when his hair was black and not slightly dark, he would have already took his clothes of, but now, he felt awkward and clumsy. It was just a barely touch on his lips, but it was also enough. After a pair of seconds he stepped back and saw how Jeyne's expression turned into surprise and shame.

-...I'm sorry!...I was just...surprised...- he said tooking her hands.

-It's fine, I shouldn't have done that, I just wanted to show that I'm not forcely here. - she was looking down to his hands, to those rough hands with only seven fingers, but she was holding them and smiling to them -The only thing which makes me sad about this marriage, is the idea that I'll be Arya Stark at the ceremony, not Jeyne Poole.

He touched her forehead with his lips and said

-You'll always be Jeyne Poole for me. How would I be able to forget your name?

* * *

Theon and Jeyne liked to spend time with eachother and they perambulate through the beaches together. Aeron tried several times to convince Theon to obligate Lady Arya to accept The Drowned God as the one true God but he always failed. _"I won't obligate her to anything...she shall be happy here."_

When the Wedding day came he couldn't felt more blissful. The joy which Brandon Stark and Asha Greyjoy decided to give him was something he still couldn't understand, but he would never complain about it.

They were in front of the beach and the sky was filled with stars.

He looked at his sister, who said a pair of minutes ago as a joke , "I tell you little brother, she's too pretty for you, you'll have to share her with me!". Now there he was, in front of the sea waiting impatiently for her. He even dyed his hair to make it look darker.

Then he saw Rickon walking slowly towards him with the girl he was going to marry. _"You're going to be Jeyne"_ he thought when he saw how the cloack which she ported wasn't just embroided with the direwolf of the Starks, but also with many little blue plates. He didn't listen to any of the words said by anyone. He just listened to her. _"You won't be Jeyne Poole for me anymore, you'll be Jeyne Greyjoy..."_


End file.
